


The Headphones

by moonlight_1201



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Dancing, F/M, Fade to Black, Headcanon, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_1201/pseuds/moonlight_1201
Summary: A short one-shot in which Chloe gets a new pair of headphones for her birthday. Promises to be funny and sweet!This fic is also published on Wattpad.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	The Headphones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Collection of Deckerstar Fluff & Smut That Will Make You Flop Around Like a Fish: The Headphones](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/720124) by moonlight_1201. 



Chloe Decker had just received a new pair of really nice headphones for her birthday, a special thanks to Ella for knowing when a girl just needs to party in her head. 

She was home alone after work that evening. Trixie was with Dan and Lucifer was out doing, well, whatever it is Lucifer does when they aren't together. 

Chloe sat down on her living room couch with a glass of wine. A pile of cards and a few gifts littered the coffee table. The detective sighed. She figured that she might as well shift through them now that the chore was staring her in the face and she had some free time. 

The gifts included: A card containing a gift card to Starbucks from Dan.

A framed picture of their time in Europe from Trixie. 

Some new wine glasses and a bottle of The Velvet Devil, surprisingly from Amenadiel and Linda. 

A card with a check from her mom. 

Maze got her a card and a new set of plates. If Chloe remembered correctly, Maze's exact words were, "Decker, you're too boring for me to know what to get you. I tried the knife set last year, and shit, you didn't like it. So I guess this is an apology for throwing the dishes away instead of washing them." Chloe did actually appreciate the apology gift. 

From her boyfriend, she received a nice card with many dirty intentions described inside, and a small bag with extremely lacy, and probably ridiculously expensive, red and black lingerie. Did she expect anything different from Lucifer? No. A sweet or romantic gesture or dinner would have been nice, but the gift made her laugh none the less. 

Finally, the new Beats by Dre from Ella. Chloe never paid attention to nor wanted anything that glamorous before. She was perfectly content with her standard earbuds when she would workout or lounge by the pool. Even so, they were hers now, so she decided to test them a little bit. Carefully opening the box, she slipped out the white headphones with gleaming silver accents.

Upon further inspection, she noticed that these were wireless! Now she wouldn't have to be worried about a stupid chord getting tangled or ripped out of her phone!

Following the instructions that were tucked away in the box, Chloe paired the headphones to her phone. Simple! After finishing her glass of wine, she decided to give this expensive gift a try. 

Chloe scrolled through her phone and found her favorite throwback playlist, full of NSync, Nirvana, The Bangles, Green Day, Red Hot Chilli Peppers, and many many more. Clicking the shuffle button, Back That Thang Up by Juvenile came on, and Chloe began to clean up. 

Whether it was the wine, the amazing quality of the music coming through the speakers, or both, Chloe Decker had started dancing around her house to music that only she could hear. She screamed with Curt Cobain, danced with the Backstreet Boys, and rapped with Eminem. Ella was so right! Having a party for one in your head was the best kind of stress relief. 

Through all the scream-singing and terrible dancing, Chloe did not see her audience looming in the doorway until she turned around and screamed, nearly jumping out of her own skin. 

Lucifer had his signature cheeky grin on and was laughing his head off after trying so hard not to. 

Chloe took her headphones off her ears and let them drop around her neck. "How long have you been there?" She panted angrily. 

Lucifer smiled in amusement, but his eyes might as well have been hearts. "Oh I walked in somewhere around My Name Is and got the full showing of Mama Said Knock You Out." 

Chloe blushed hard and crossed her arms in front of her in a pout. He chuckled at her embarrassment but walked in to console her. "There, there Detective. No need to be sheepish. It looked like you were having fun! And we both know you need more of that." He said with cheer, wrapping her small and stubborn frame in his larger one and placing a peck on the top of her head. 

The detective sighed and admitted, "It was a lot of fun. These are the headphones Ella got me for my birthday." 

"Yet another hidden talent our Miss Lopez possess! That woman will never cease to impress me." Lucifer admired. But then he had another idea.

"Are you still in the mood for fun, my dear?" He purred, glancing away from Chloe to the small opened bag he had gotten her that now sat on the counter. She turned away from his hug to see what he was looking at. When she figured it out, she turned around slowly, biting her bottom lip and smirking at him seductively. 

"I could be..." She drawled, walking her fingers up his shirt and teasingly unbuttoned only the top one. 

"Oh Detective," He whispered in her ear, leaning in to kiss her. She stopped him by putting a single index finger to his puckered lips. She whispered, "Go wait upstairs. I'll change and be up in a minute."

Lucifer did not need to be told twice!

He quickly and quietly made his way up the stairs to Chloe's bedroom. Halfway up, he turned around and called, "You know, another showing of your Baby Got Back dance could be extremely pleasing this evening-"

"Shut up and get your ass upstairs before I change my mind!" The detective scolded as she grabbed the bag and chased her partner upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for reading. As I said in the description, this one-shot is also published on Wattpad where I started writing. I figured I'd slowly start publishing here too just to see how it goes. This was my very first Deckerstar fic, but I've been told I've gotten better at writing in the last year (not sure if that's totally true, hahaha). If you want to read more like this, just let me know! Thanks again!


End file.
